


Value which you kill

by Sammael_Sin



Series: Dark Friendship of three guys [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Dark Bones - Freeform, Dark Jim, Friendship, Hurt James T. Kirk, Hurt Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Hurt Spock (Star Trek), Long-Haired Spock (Star Trek), M/M, Poor Spock, Protective Bones, Protective Jim, Xenophobia, but he not know himself, dark and distorted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammael_Sin/pseuds/Sammael_Sin
Summary: Grim Ripper was chatting with a man who was just like Spock. And he has a strong desire for Red Angel, he takes advantage of the similarities between him and Spock to keep Red Angel for himself forever. But what is the destination of distorted and selfish love?It's best to read this after "Love Treasures", if you feel confused about what you find while reading.I wrote this story inspired by:https://youtu.be/x5vAbM9mdV0Its width is very interesting, so I refer to it for my work. Absolutely, this is the Star Trek Dark Side universe, which is full of darkness and fascia. This work is a story that takes place a long time after the events of Golden. Apple and is the starting point of the content of "Journey of Lu'ne", a manga project of the Star Trek Dark Side.*English is not my first language. Sorry for my mistakes.
Relationships: Mirror James T. Kirk & Mirror Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Mirror Spock, Mirror James T. Kirk/Mirror Spock, Mirror James T. Krik/original character, Mirror Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Mirror Spock
Series: Dark Friendship of three guys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082420





	Value which you kill

*I wrote this story by get an idea from: <https://youtu.be/x5vAbM9mdV0> However, I am not trying to create a story for the original video. I'm just creating a story for my universe. (Thanks for the inspiration)

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The thousand he was looking for.. to fit the essential parts, to buy back the one he had killed._

_Another Spocks doesn't have what he wants, but Lu'ne has it.._

_Lu.. Ne..._

_He wants Lu'ne...!!_  
\-------------------------------

**Kevil Timeline: 2254**   
**New York, United States.**

"You call yourself the Red Angel. But that is unlikely to be the real name."

A beautiful creature was staring at the face of a glasses-wearing young man who spoke to him, it was dear as he did not understand. Maybe because the young man looks very handsome. Again, he said

"My name is Thomas Grayson, what's your name?"

"Jim," he replied without thinking. But that's because he couldn't think of anything. But he was happy. He wants to stay like this forever.

Grim Ripper's icy face was grimace, not the anger that the cloak or cape was taken away. But because a man who trains up has a face like his most important friend, whom he loves more than anything. This guy's last name is "Grayson", so this may not be a coincidence that they are much the same. But the similarity was right, in pieces, because of the various emotions he was fierce, and even more made him think that this man was a psychotic tyrant, he was even more angry at the other person having his precious Vulcan-like face.

And his necklace, there were two rings that made him tremble when he saw them. **Stupid bastard Jim. gave them to this guy!!**

"He smiled, he was happy. He is very cute. My Jim"

"Huh, psycho. When was it your Jim?"

"We belong to each other"

"You fuck Jim?"

"He's sexy and hot under my body. And after all, he said he loved me. He will be with me forever."

Grim wanted to spit in the face of this man. The first person in a thousand that makes him feel sick. Really absurd. The man said so

"Should I let you go? You are like him. So I'm going to kill you. It is not illegal of any kind for attacking non-humans. Should I let you go?

"You should be at the bottom in this relationship. Because if he warns that something is wrong, you will lose him one day," said Grim, Dagdag. This will make Spock if he hears it. But he couldn't endure the way the young man was exaggerating his estimation.

"Today we are going to have dinner together. I thought I was going to wear red.” He raved about the girl who spoke about the prince in his dreams. "He is the Red Angle. And I'm a boyfriend in red."

"He loves a corpse that still breathes too much to think of you, if you're wearing a sad color like blue or black. And maybe if your blood turns to green, he'll like you more--" His part is cut, neat, the man's big and hard hand squeezes, his jaw is packed.

"How dare you!?"

The laughter sounded like it came from the grave...  


Grim was injured from head to toe, thinking his life might really end. But it is okay to think that he has lived for over a thousand. The door opened with a tall man in dark blue suit. It made him look desperate for a moment. If he had a goatee and pointed ears, he wouldn't be able to hold back his tears.

"Who is Spock?"

Great, Jim. You finally come back.

"During his sleep, he called out to Spock in a dream and cried ... Who is Spock?"

"He's a Vulcan," Grim raised the list alongside to mock Spock in his glorious memory. "His face looks like your. But he is much thinner than you and dainty.."

"I will kill it"

His face was tight in pain, he couldn't believe it, he heard this. The man who was supposed to be Spock's merit was referring to Spock using the word "it", the sword in the universe without the Terra, Spock was also discriminated against!?

" **I'll find and kill it!!!** "

The young man went out. The spock of this world is about to become the target of psychopathic killers. Although he had a clear goal for destroying the living corpse of his best friend, in order to neutralize the insanity of the skeptical man in an unbeatable situation. But he doesn't want other spock to be harmed!

He must hurry to find a way to escape from here!

Wait! Will his power be lifted just because someone has vied for the cloak and mask? He used a stance among the members of the Q Race for over a thousand, and traveled freely to other times and was never caught! Why he lost just because of one human being! He is Grimm Ripper!

But he never forgot that in the past, he was Doctor Leonard of the ISS Enterprise. He received the same training as the Marine Corps. Now, he had to put them back and use them - a knowledge that had been left behind for a thousand years.

  
Two hours later, Grim went free and came out to see the image of the old mansion now burning. Red Angel was standing in front of him with eyes full of hatred.

"Are you secretly laughing at me? Bones? Isn't it funny to see me being fooled?"

Before he was even going to say anything, an agonizing moan interrupted. He looked at the dying that was trying to crawl out of the rubble. The body was filled with new scars and attractive red.

Except face.. The face that was the same as that of Spock at the time. The faces of torment that tried to control and despair as look at them, enough to make the two of them stand in a moment of shock...

"Jim... Jim.." Thomas Grayson lamented.

And they let the man die in such torture as they used to let Spock die...  
\-------------------------------

Red Angel stumbles through the door into his holy place. Try to remove images that haunt him in his nightmares. He's tired, he's frustrated, but he can't despair.

Throughout the years, he created many timelines to satisfy small demands, creating a world where Spock could live in peace. And in the middle of those long journeys, he becomes the guardian angel of the other Spock. But he is only the red angel.

No Spocks in other world he created would call him Jim...

That Thomas did, but he was not Spock...

The smell of frankincense touched his nose. He looked up, a long-haired Vulcan and a goatee were staring at him. His Spock - Former Commander of ISS The Enterprise, who is now always still dignified and beautiful. Except, he was emaciated and looked very weak. His left half of the face was deformed and the left eye was replaced with a false eye from emerald.

Spock knelt down and stared at his T'hy'la with a blank face like a doll. Lack of emotions, no feelings, no personality, just a corpse that Jim wouldn't let him stop breathing.

_The thousand years he was searching for.. To gather the essential parts, to restore the value that he had killed._

_The other spock doesn't have what he wants, but Lu'ne has it.._

**_Lu'ne..._ **

The thin hand was stroking his head, he grabbed it and stared painfully at the scar around his wrist that was tiny like a chopstick, a scar he remembered from.

" **why!? Do you pity me!? I'm not a pitiful person! If anyone is truly pitiful, it is you!** "

**You shouldn't get this...**

Spock raised one eyebrow-- almost like his old one in the past before becoming what he is now. It allowed the red angel to laugh for the first time in a thousand years.

"I found a way to help you by accident. I have found that among the many universes I have created to look for our place - until the end of our universe, - and we are the only three survivors. You'll find it shocking.” He supported Spock's face. "Any cosmos is connected to our past world. In the mission "Halkan", do you remember? After I returned from their planet, you figured out how to help them and it ended I had to choose between you and Marlena, when Skorack and Shionk were able to stop Tantarus' entire systems. I chose to let her die at the hands of Chekov, who was so enamored of her that she would rather kill her than see her belonging to someone else."

He paused for a moment before continuing.

“But James T. Kirk's of the USS Enterprise made it different. I see you play a different role when things aren't going the way they should, and Chekov tries to assassinate who he thinks to be me. The events right now didn't seem to affect the overall timeline until recently, I found out that a parallel world was almost identical to ours.. And it survives and replaces our universe. Spock of that timeline is the closest self to you that I know”

He looked at Spock for love, hope, and pain.

“I saved your partner before being executed and led him to hide in a timeline created by accident from Nero's travel back in time through a black hole.. Your partner lost his memory and become Lu'ne, a seven-year-old girl. **Hahaha..** I did it. Well, .. Yes, I did it. But, don't worry, I just have to make her remember who she is, and then, change her back to guy form. After, Lu'ne and you are united as one person..."

After that ... Bones will understand it. And maybe, your wish will come true too.

Spock still stared at him blankly and innocently. Despite being deformed and deformed, his Vulcan is always the most beautiful. He is still gentle, even when he is just a walking dead. Jim pulled out two rings, _a gold engraved **Leonard H. McCoy**_ , and _a platinum engraved with **James T.Kirk**._

"Look, I brought this to someone very similar to you. It made me realize how much you are worth to me.”The red archangel wiped away the tears and smiled. "I'll get a necklace to wear. These two rings are the perfect complement to any pretty necklace that you will wear."

He kissed Vulcan's forehead and held him tightly. The thousand years of his journey are coming to an end. When there is Spock's beautiful lips calling his name one more time.

_The thousand years he was searching for .. To gather the essential parts, to restore the value that he had killed._

_The other spocks doesn't have what he wants, but Lu'ne has it.._

_Lu'ne..._

  
**\--Fin--**


End file.
